Adventures Of Tsubasa's Middle School Days
by ThisIsRyuu16
Summary: Have you all read my other fanfic "Damn it kyoya! Stop labeling me that!"? No? While it doesn't matter! You'll catch on soon! Have you guys ever wondered what happened during Tsubasa's middle school days? And how she met Haruhi? Or all the adventures she's had? Well here they all are!
1. Tsubasa

First Name: Tsubasa (Wings)  
Middle Name: Unknown to everyone but family  
Last Name: Hayashi (Forest)  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Eye Sight: Average  
Hair color: Blue  
Eye color: purple  
Anime character image seen as: Hideki, Hinata  
Siblings: Younger brother.  
Looks: Can look feminine but can look like male too.  
Fears: Dolls. Clowns. Scary movies. Needles.  
Likes: Paranormal stuff, Thunderstorms, Drawing  
Dislikes: Needles (is fine with sharp objects just not needles.) Traitors.  
Extra: Has heart shaped birthmark on left side of her neck that she keeps hidden with a bandage.


	2. Meet The Parents Mother

Maiden name: Hoshigaki, Hikari.  
Current name: Hayashi, Hikari.  
Age: 33  
Gender: Female  
Eye sight: Glasses not needed  
Hair Color: Blue  
Eye color: Yellow.  
Siblings: None.  
Looks: Very feminine.  
Fears: Scary movies, Monkeys  
Likes: Paranormal stuff, driving, speeding, drawing. Amusement parks.  
Dislikes: Bullies. Guns. Bugs.  
Works as: NASCAR driver in America.  
Extra: Very protective over kids.


	3. Meet The Parents Father

Name: Hayashi, Akira  
Age: 34  
Gender: Male  
Eyesight: Wears Contacts  
Hair color: Blue  
Eye Color: Purple  
Siblings: 1 older brother, 1 younger  
Looks: Looks very masculine  
Fears: Hospitals  
Likes:Sweets, Annoying people, Food. Amusement parks. Paranormal stuff,  
Dislikes: Being serious, Crying  
Works As: Business Man. Many jobs.  
Extra: Gets distracted easily. He doesn't have very good navigation skills.


	4. The Beginning

"O-Oh! Tsubasa-san... Are they gonna let you wear that?" My maid Hinata asked as she saw me walk down the stairs. She had her bright blonde hair in a ponytail and was wearing the usual maid outfit. I rolled my eyes and brushed my baggy blue bangs out of them.

"They'd better. As long as it's the uniform I should be allowed to wear it. What do they care?" I questioned. Hinata sighed as she always did when she listened to my smart remarks. It shouldn't matter whether I was wearing the boys or girls uniform. I had on the girls shirt and boys pants. I really didn't like the idea of wearing a skirt. It flips up to easily and they're too short. For me anyway.

"When you get into trouble call my number. Your father can't come and keep you from getting a detention due to him being on important business with the Ikuto in Italy. He left early this morning. Your mother should be back here sometime this week." She told me as she got out the orange juice. I glanced at the door knowing they wouldn't walk in no matter how much I hoped they would. They never were here most of the time so it didn't make a huge difference. I knew my family had a job to do.

My dad is a busy man. He owns all kinds of stores. Bakeries, toy shops, amusement parks, you name it. he usually travels all around the world due to many of our businesses being out of the country. Currently we have them in America, France and obviously Japan. He's trying to open some up in Italy along with my Uncle Ikuto. Though he sounds like a serious kind of guy he really wasn't. Dad loved to goof off and be lazy. He had a great sense of humor and could cook very well.

My mother was a famous NASCAR racer in america. Japan wasn't very exciting for her so she often went to America at times. If you really think about it, she sounds like a fun loving woman. It's true. Mom does almost everything. She cleans, she could sing, and dance. The one thing she couldn't do was cook. She was kind and could tell jokes almost as well as my father. I guess that's what brought them together.

I walked to the stove and took a few eggs, crack them in to the bowl by me.

"I'm free to make breakfast right? I have this new recipe I want to try." I asked as I cracked some eggs.

"Yes you are. I don't quite get why you want to make breakfast when I can easily make it." She placed a plate beside me and threw away the cracked egg shells.

I ignored Hinata seeing as how I couldn't answer that question either. We worked in silence for a few moments before I risked a glance at her. She had a thoughtful look on her face. I took my attention away from her and grabbed two other plates placing them down next to the one on the table. Hinata looked at me puzzled.

"Um, We only have 1 person eating. Why are there three plates?" She asked. Right as she finished Aoi, my 4 year old brother, came walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"What're we eating?" He asked. Aoi was still in his pajamas and his dark blue hair was all messed up.

"French Toast." I answered shortly. He nodded sleepily and climbed onto a chair.

"O-Okay, I see why there are two plates but there's an extra one." Hinata pointed out the obvious.

"I w-wanted you to taste test it too! Don't get any ideas!" I stated crossing my arms feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry Tsubasa-san. I'm not." She replied. I got the feeling she was smiling and scowled. After I finished making the french toast I looked around in the cabinets for powdered sugar. I read online that it makes the dish taste better. In the end I had to have Hinata help me and soon we're all sitting at the table. I stared down at my plate a little uneasy. What if the french toast tastes bad? Maybe I didn't put enough egg or butter in...

They picked up their forks and knifes well I watched them. The french toast had powdered sugar on top of it and a coating of syrup too. I stared intensely as both cut up a piece and put it in their mouth. Hinata smiled as she took the fork out and quickly cut another piece. Aoi, on the other hand, dropped his fork and knife and just tore into it with his hands.

"It's very good Tsubasa! You might be able to start your own resteraunt!" Hinata complimented smiling before popping another piece into her mouth. I looked at my plate and quickly shoving a piece into my mouth trying to keep the heat from clouding up my face. Finishing up the plate in 3 minutes I stood up and gulped down the orange juice. Walking over to the dish washer, I placed everything in there and grabbed my bag that was sitting on the counter.

"I'm going to school!" I announced as I walked to the door placing on my shoes. Aoi quickly ran up to me and clasped his hands around my leg in a tight embrace. What the-

"Nooo! Stay here Tsu-Tsu!" He cried out. I pat his head and sighed.

"I can't Aoi. If I stay here how am I going to be able to go to school? And if I don't go to school how am I going to be able to stop on the way home and buy you a treat or stuffed animals?" I asked. He glanced up at my with teary eyes and clung to my leg tighter.

"NOO! I don't need anything! Staaaaay!" I stayed there puzzled. I seriously need to get to school but with Aoi on my legs how will I get there? Maybe I could drop him off in a dumpster.

"Aoi, I'm gonna drop you off in the dumpster if you don't let go." I complained. It only made him cry harder. Oops.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you let go of my legs as soon as I come home I'll take you out to the arcade. But you have to let go of my legs and be a good for Hinata." I said holding out my pinky as I bent down. I turned my head away feeling a bit embarrassed. T-t-his is such a childish thing to do... He looked up at me and sniffed.

"R-really?!" I nodded looking back over to him and he slowly let go of my legs, capturing his pinky with mine. "Promise." He smiled a toothy grin. I opened the door and waved bye to him and Hinata. Closing it I walked down the drive and got into the limo.

"You know where to go, right Ryul?" I asked. He nodded and drove away. The drive only lasted about 10 minutes or so due to Ryul's driving. He stopped a block away from the school and I got out thanking him.

The school was fairly large. It wasn't as big as my other middle school but it was okay. Kids were crowding around it and as I walked in I saw they were also crowding around lockers. I collected my schedule from the secretary and decided to get to class early.

"Okay, now did she say left or right?" I questioned to myself as I came up to a hallway lined up with lockers. Deciding to take a chance I went left and saw a bunch of more lockers. I scanned the room and then saw a pair of stairs heading up. Maybe they were to another floor... What are the chances of that?

Quickly heading up the stairs I saw a big door and opened it. Unfortunately it was _NOT_ another floor. It was the roof. I walked up to one of the sides and clutched the railing looking down. Hm. It had a nice view. I could see people passing by and a bunch of buildings. Turning around I walked back to the door and went to open it.  
But guess what.

_It was locked._


End file.
